


Baby

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: Derek and Stiles decide to platonically have a baby together.... you can see where it might not go as platonically as they anticipated
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 348





	Baby

**\- January -**

THE LITTLE BOYS chubby fingers wrapped delicately around his finger, squeezing tight as his big blue eyes wandered around the room. Stiles stared down at the little thing bundled in his arms, swaying from side to side in front of the plastic incubator.

Denny Kinder had been born prematurely two weeks before at 8pm on November 3rd. Stiles met him at 3pm on November 10th, his little pale face bright and full of precious obliviousness. The nurses were out checking on patients or helping other mothers during their labor, leaving Stiles in the NICU to keep little Denny, Sarah, Evan, and Jenny company. They all had their complications, all fighting to take air into their tiny lungs. Denny was born at 28 weeks to a mother with substance abuse issues and a tiny body full of toxins and chemicals as a result. Sarah Sanders was born with her heart outside of her chest, pumping away and set for the first surgery of her life after less than one whole week of being on Earth. Evan Conner was going through withdrawals from methamphetamines, cocaine, and codeine, suffering and hurting with no choice but to face the pain along with a list of complications associated with living inside of a drug ridden body. Last in the row was Jenny Holland, a beautiful baby girl who suffered from fetal distress after they found that the umbilical chord was wrapped around her neck sometime during childbirth. They were all hanging in there, their vitals all level and steady for now, the constant beeping filling his ears.

Stiles looked at the other three babies in the room, then back down at Denny, smiling softly at him. Denny was staring up at him, those ocean eyes wide open and shining bright. Stiles' stomach started to swirl with a warmth that had started to invade him six months ago when he helped a little boy at the grocery store find his frantic mother. He couldn't help but wonder what Denny would look like with bright amber eyes that mirrored his own. It's the same way that he thought about how the boy at the grocery store had the same little moles on his cheeks that Stiles did. 

"He's a tough little one isn't he?" Stiles turned his head, shaking away the thoughts, and smiled as Melissa McCall walked into the NICU, looking over the other three babies first.

"He is. Beautiful too. Have you seen these eyes?" Stiles ran the very tip of his finger against Denny's cheek, the little boys head turning towards the gentle touch. Melissa was checking on Sarah, making sure every tube was connected and functioning properly, checking her heartrate and blood pressure.

"I have. You get a chance to see Evan's? He hasn't opened those things up all that much but they're this beautiful shade of mossy green, never seen anything like it before" Melissa walked up to stand beside him, her hands on her hips as she peered down at Denny, smiling as his baby blue eyes met hers. "You should take off soon, you know how your father gets when you're late to Sunday coffee" Stiles let out a slow breath as he nodded. He leaned down and placed Denny back inside of his incubator, adjusting his iv comfortably.

"Yeah, I just... I like holding them. I think they need someone to just hold them" Stiles ran his fingers over Denny's stomach, the smooth, soft skin warm beneath the pad of his finger.

"They sure do. That's why you volunteer every week, to be that person for them" Melissa reminded, placing her hand against the back of his shoulder. When Stiles looked up at her he could see that pull of her eyebrows and the downturn of her lips that accompanied nothing other than genuine parental concern. He sighed, knowing something was coming but doing nothing to provoke the inevitable conversation. He just continued to stare at Denny, watching his little toes and fingers flex, his tiny chest rise, his eyes fluttering as he started to slip into sleep. He could still feel Melissa's eyes on him, but that fuzzy warm feeling was still lingering in his gut, like someone was stacking up bricks one by one, placing them on top of each other every so often.

"What's going on with you, Stiles?" Melissa finally asked after the silence loomed over them for two minutes. His eyes didn't leave Denny, he just watched the boy sleep, pulling and pushing out breath after breath. "You've been getting this little look on your face for a few months now, like you're not sure what you're doing. It's like you're lost even though you're exactly where you want to be" She spoke softly, like he was one of these fragile babies, delicate and handled with the upmost tenderness. Stiles looked over at the woman and sighed, swallowing the lump in his throat before attempting to speak.

"I'm where I want to be in terms of my career and all relationships" Stiles started, his eyes flitting back to Denny because it was easier than looking at Melissa's open and understanding eyes. "My relationship with my dad has never been better, we're talking more than we ever have and we have coffee every Sunday dedicated to just spending time together. I have a healthy and active social life, I go out with my friends every Saturday. I have a great job, that I love doing, that pays enough to where I'm living comfortably, I'm spending comfortably, and I'm steadily building up my savings. Baring any inactivity in my dating life, by all accounts I should be very happy with where I am right now, but I..." he trails off, shaking his head and swallowing again. "I want a baby" Stiles looks up, expecting to see shock and surprise written across Melissa's face, but she's perfectly stoic and all he sees is a soft smile that tells him his words are anything but a surprise to her.

"I saw that look on your face four months ago when you were holding Julianna Baker. You wouldn't take your eyes off of her for more than five seconds and you didn't put her down for five hours. You sat in the rocking chair, you held her, and you stared down at her like she was the only thing that existed in the world. I think you've been wanting this for some time and you don't know how to do it" Melissa said.

"I'm twenty five years old" Stiles stated. "I don't know who to talk to or where to go. I don't want to adopt because I want my baby to be mine, I don't want to get knocked up from a one night stand, I'm too scared to do insemination, I'm out of options and I'm terrified" Stiles' voice trailed into panic and his heart rate was rising as the tears welled in his eyes.

"Stiles, sweetie look at me" Melissa placed her hand on his shoulder and gently turned him until he was facing her. "When the time comes you'll be beyond ready to have a baby, because if anyone could raise a smart, healthy, kind child, it's you. You have time, and I know this is scary but think about how amazing it'll be later" Melissa smiles at him. "A tiny little boy or girl with those huge honey eyes of yours, outsmarting you because they'll definitely be a genius" Stiles laughs softly. "Those little constellations of moles, and most likely the inevitable clumsiness. You're going to be a great parent when it finally happens for you, and if you need someone to hold your hand and be by your side if you choose insemination, you don't hesitate to ask me. This will happen for you" Stiles shut his eyes for a moment, picturing a little boy and a little girl with his eyes and his moles and clumsiness, both a boy and a girl because he couldn't decide. His heart melted with it, seeping down into his stomach and covering up the bricks.

"I want it so bad but I'm so scared to actually go for it" he whispers then opens his eyes again. "What if I mess up?

"Stiles let me tell you a secret" Melissa places her hand on her hip and smirked softly. "Parents are supposed to mess up" she nods at her own words. "They're supposed to mess up a little and they're supposed to make mistakes because that's how they learn. You mess up, you learn from it, and you become a better parent because of it. All of your fears and worries, they won't matter as much when you have tiny little baby fingers clutching at your shirt, or your kissing your child goodbye on their first day of school, or attending their first recital or award ceremony or sports game. None of it will matter. That's the important part of being a parent and I have a feeling that you're going to be great at those parts" Stiles' turns his head towards the ceiling as he feels the tears start to gather at the corners of his eyes again, threatening to spill. He takes a moment to breath and reel himself back in then faces Melissa again.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're an amazing woman?" He asked, making her laugh softly.

"Of course, people say it all the time" She rolls her eyes with a smile.

"Seriously Mel, I'm really glad that I have you. I'd have lost my mind ten times over if you weren't there for me and I thank my lucky stars that even though I lost my mom, I got you. Does it come with parenthood to know exactly what to say to make someone feel better?" Melissa smiles against the watery tears in her eyes.

"No, that's just a me thing" She smiled, sniffling and shaking her head. "Get out of here and go meet your father before you make me actually cry" Stiles chuckles but nods. He walks over to the rocking chair in the corner and grabs his backpack, sliding the strap over his left shoulder then turning back to Melissa.

"Thank you for talking to me Mel, I really appreciate it" Stiles stepped forward to wrap his arms around the woman's shoulder for a tight hug. Melissa returned it in kind, soothing her hand along his spine.

"You come to me if you need anything at all, alright? You know I love you. I've been around since you were two years old helping Scott collect ladybugs in his lunch box and I don't plan on leaving any time soon"

"I love you too Mel" Stiles gave the woman one last smile before leaving the NICU.

_**\- February -** _

Stiles breathed out a long breath as he traced the precipitation on the side of his beer bottle. It was warm in his hands by this point and all coolness was melting down it's sides. He relaxed back into the porch swing with a sigh, resting the beer on his thigh, staring down at the green glass. A cold washed over him, bringing fresh air back into his lungs and raising goosebumps on his skin.

"You're going to freeze out here" Stiles jumped, his posture straightening up and his legs flinching. He turned his head and swallowed the lump in his throat as Derek sat next to him on the porch swing. Stiles felt Derek's arm behind his back before a warm quilt was settling on his shoulders. Stiles didn't fight it, just wrapped his fingers around each end and pulled it over his stomach, settlings his hands in his lap in silence. Derek didn't speak again, just sat there, his shoulder brushing against Stiles'. Another chill passed by, Stiles' hair ruffling with it as he pulled in another breath.

"I want a baby" he whispered, his eyes falling shut with the admission. He didn't feel Derek stiffen or jerk beside him and the man didn't offer anything in reply for the two and a half minutes it took for Stiles to finally reopen his eyes and face the reaction. Derek's face was open, a little bit of shock floating around but he mostly looked like he was contemplating something.

"You want a baby" Derek repeated back to him. Stiles nodded, leaning down to set his untouched beer by the leg of the porch swing. He sat back down leaning his back against the cushion and brining his legs up until he could wrap his arms around them, cuddling his knees to his chest with the blanket draped over them.

"I want a little boy or girl smiling at me, hopefully with my eyes. I want to be pregnant and fat and moody and terrified to be a parent. I want to have a gender reveal party. I want to go overboard on a nursery and spend too much money on tiny clothes" Stiles shakes his head, sighing as he hugs his legs a little closer. "I want all of these things and I'm too scared to actually go for them. I can't just go and get knocked up by the first cute guy that wants to get in my pants, I don't want to design a baby from a book of donors, and as much as I'd love to give someone a good home I want the experience of carrying my baby. I don't know what to do and the only person I've told besides you is Melissa" He pulls in a deep breath and lets it out in a sigh.

"Have a baby with me" the words make him freeze, his eyebrows furrowing down and his mouth parting.

"Pardon?" is all he can come up with. Derek flushes, bringing his hand up to the back of his neck and scratching . He adjusts after a second, turning his body to face Stiles. Stiles shifts his legs until his feet hit the porch again.

"I probably could have said that a lot better" Derek shakes his head at himself then takes a steeling breath before he lifts his head to look Stiles in the eye. "You can absolutely refuse but I want all of that too. I'm thirty two and I've never had a chance to even consider a family and I can't see myself finding anyone to do that with. My first girlfriend attempted to burn my house down, my second girlfriend used me and about five other guys for sex, my first boyfriend cheated on me with his history professor, my third girlfriend stabbed me literally in the back- you've seen the scar- and every time I've tried to maintain a relationship after all of those crumbled within the first month. I'm running out of time and I've always wanted children" Derek's voice was rising in confidence and the flush on his cheeks changed from embarrassment into something that resembled excitement.

"I know you Stiles and I trust you with my life, if there is anyone in this world that I would comfortably and confidently have a child with, it's you" Derek sighed as he sat back again. "You can say no" he reiterated. Stiles opened and closed his mouth on a few unspoken words, the quilt falling from his shoulders as Derek's words washed over him like the chilling breeze that was blowing past them. He choked a few responses, pushing them down and rearranging them in his head as Derek patiently waited for him to process.

After all this time, after six months and wanting and wishing, this opportunity was right in front of him in a bright package disguised as a tall, dark haired, and handsome man with thumbholes in his sweater.

"If..." Stiles paused, staring into Derek's eyes for a long moment. "There are so many things that could go wrong" he said.

"I know" Derek nodded.

"We could completely ruin our relationship"

"We won't" Derek assured.

"Some people won't understand"

"We don't need those people" Derek shrugged.

"Having a baby is a lot of work"

"I know"

"It's a lot money"

"I know"

"We'd have to co-parent equally"

"We can do that"

"We'd have to figure out who gets them when"

"We'll work it out"

"What if we don't agree on how to raise them? Do you practice a religion? How would we discipline? What if I want to send them to private school and you want to send them to public school? Who would be the godparents? Would we live together? What about-"

"Stiles" Derek gently grips Stiles' wrists to stop his spiral, looking him in the eyes to steady him. "Those are all things that every parent has to decide and if we choose to do this then we will figure it out, I promise. Let's take it one step at a time, okay?" Derek assured, pulling Stiles out of his panic. Stiles sighed, pulling deep breaths into his lungs and releasing them slowly as Derek continued.

"I don't strictly practice any religion but I do have faith and certain beliefs. I would only ever enforce time outs and groundings. Schooling doesn't matter to me as long as they have chances to be social and it's in a good area. We could make a list and choose godparents together. And I think it would be ideal if we did live together for at least the first year or more if that's something you'd be comfortable with. Now breathe" Stiles sucked in a long breath, leaning slightly into Derek then releasing it.

"You'd really want this with me?" Stiles asked, his voice down to a whisper. Derek was staring into his eyes with a soft little smile on his face and it was making his stomach flutter with excitement.

"Of course I would Stiles, you're my person" Derek grinned.

"Don't quote Grey's Anatomy to me Derek Hale" Stiles laughed. Derek chuckled, bowing his head as he smiled.

"So" Stiles licked his lips then pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, steadying his breath as Derek looked back up at him. "How- um- how do you want to do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" Derek's eyebrows furrowed. Stiles' cheeks flushed, he bowed his head and scoffed at himself.

"Have a baby, Derek. How are we going to have a baby?" He asked, heat filling his face. Derek flushed just the same, his lips parting in an 'o'.

"Right" he scratched the back of him neck again. "We- uh- I- we-"

"We could do it old school?" Stiles suggested quietly. Derek looked up and raised an eyebrow, the blush still filling his cheeks.

"We could" Derek nodded, releasing a slow breath.

"Insemination isn't cheap and it doesn't always work and I don't know about you but I can't really afford that right now" Stiles twisted his hands in the quilt, his cheeks feeling like they were about to burn right off of his face.

"Would you be comfortable... having.... ya know-"

"Would I be comfortable having sex with you?" Stiles smiled teasingly despite his blush. "I think I can handle that" Derek bowed his head again and smiled.

"Okay" Derek nodded, looking back up. "We're gonna have a baby" he said. Stiles bit his lip to stop the smile that threatened to take over.

"Yeah"

* * *

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?" Stiles rolled his eyes as he watched Scott pace back and forth in his living room. It had been three weeks since he'd had his conversation with Derek and the two decided to wait a month before trying, which gave them plenty of time to tell people their plans so they got used to it before Stiles started showing.

"Not currently, no" stiles said even though Scott wasn't listening to him. He was expecting this reaction from Scott, just like he expected his father to be confused but understanding and Lydia to be calm in a professional kind of way. He expected Scott not to understand right away, to be confused and angry because when he's confused he gets angry.

"This is insane! You can't just point your finger at someone and decide to have a child with them. Have you even thought this through? This is beyond crazy!"

"Scott this isn't-"

"I don't even know what to say anymore. Does your dad know? I can't imagine he'd be on board with you having a baby of opportunity. I mean, why would you even want a baby right now? You've barely started working, how much money is in your savings?-"

"Scott!" Stiles slammed his hand down on the coffee table, stopping his friends pacing and pulling his attention. "You are about twenty feet over the line right now and you need to back up. I know you're concerned and I know you want what's best for me just as I do for you, but I have thought this through. I've thought extensively about this, I've imagined every situation in the realm of possibility and this is still what I want. Derek and I are going to have a baby and I really hope my best friend is going to be there for me when I have a child" Scott deflated, staring at Stiles with confusion and anger.

"Why Derek?" He asked quietly. "Why does it have to be Derek?"

"Because I trust Derek" stiles sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I know he'll be there and I know he'll be a great person to co-parent with"

"Why not adoption? Or a donor?" Scott asked.

"Because Scott" Stiles threw his hand up. "I want a baby of my own and I don't want to pick a number in a book to create them. I don't need you to understand it, I just need you to support it. Support me." Stiles' voice was on the verge of pleading. Scott was frozen, his arms crossing over his chest and his eyes locked on stiles. He stayed like that for a long moment, just staring.

"I can't" Stiles' stomach dropped, sinking low with heat and acid.

"What?" He whispered.

"I don't support this. I don't like it and I don't think you should have sex with Derek just because you have baby fever" he argued.

"I don't have baby fever Scott" stiles stood up from the couch, his eyebrows furrowed with anger. "I'm twenty-five with a pretty damn good life and I want a kid. This isn't baby fever, this is me moving forward with my life. I want you to be apart of that Scott" Stiles said.

"Why Derek?" Scott repeated. Stiles threw his hands up with a groan.

"I get that you've never really liked him but he's about to be the father of my child so you better get over whatever it is. You're my brother Scott, I love you and you know that but you can't change my mind about this" stiles grabbed his phone from the couch and walked out of the door without another word, his heart racing and his stomach twisting. He jumped into the Jeep and slammed the door, clicking his seat belt on with a huff. He started the car with one hand and pulled his contacts in his phone up with the other. He drove away when the speaker was on and the ringing began.

"Hey Sti" the man answered on the fourth ring.

"He didn't understand. He wasn't even mad about me deciding to have a baby, it was the fact that I want a baby with Derek" Stiles vented, both of his hand gripping the steering wheel hard.

"You expected this, though. He takes forever to understand something if there's even the slightest detail that he doesn't wholly agree with or like" the man said.

"I don't want to have a child if my best friend hates the other dad" stiles said.

"Don't do that. Sti, you said you've been wanting this for months. This isn't something you're rushing into. You and Derek took a month to think about it before rushing in and actually trying. Don't back out now just because McCall doesn't like Derek. Besides, uncle jacks is going to spoil the kid rotten" Stiles chuckled, nodding to himself.

"You're right. Thanks for talking me down jacks" stiles sighed. Jackson chuckled on the other end.

"It's what I'm here for. Besides, I'm racing for the best man position at yours and Hales' wedding" Stiles could hear the smirk in Jackson's tone.

"Derek and I are not getting married, we're just having a baby together" stiles shrugged even though Jackson couldn't see it.

"You're conceiving a child together after years of pining, there's bound to be a wedding at some point, mark my words Stilinski. And when you actually get together you owe me twenty bucks" Jackson said.

"I'm hanging up now" Stiles shook his head, even if the words kept replaying in his head.

_**\- March -** _

They were quiet.

Quiet wasn't something Stiles was used to. All they were meant to do was discuss when they wanted to actually try for a baby. Stiles had a lot of questions and ideas but sitting there at opposite ends of Derek's kitchen table had him feeling like he was in a meeting instead of in the home of one of his best friends. They hadn't said anything since sitting down. Their eyes were respectively fixed on the table, sneaky glances exchanged every now and then, for the most part they were both avoiding the others gaze. It was weird to Stiles, he had never been at such a loss for words, especially not around Derek.

"What's wrong with us?" Stiles slapped his hand against the table, making Derek flinch, his eyes widening for a moment.

"What?" He asked dumbly. Stiles groans, smacking his forehead with his palm.

"We talk Derek. You are literally the only person I can talk to for hours without you getting annoyed and me not getting bored. I know that because I've tested it" Stiles threw his arms up tiredly.

"I don't really know where to start" Derek sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "You're the one who makes the plans and does the talking" he said.

"Okay" stiles stood up from his seat and dropped down into the chair beside Derek, shoving away all of the awkward tension that was between them. "We're going to have sex" he stated bluntly. Derek's ears immediately went red and he ducked his head a bit to avoid Stiles' eyes

"I hate you so much" Derek groaned.

"We are" stiles shrugged. "We agreed to have a baby together and that includes sex. If we get pregnant by the beginning of the school year, I can still teach while carrying. Then I'll be off all summer with no stress and I can use my paternity leave if I still need more time when school starts up again. And you work from home and only travel once or twice a month so it shouldn't be too much of a problem to work around" stiles explained.

"So we should start trying in September?" Derek suggested.

"That sounds good" stiles smiled, his cheeks going a bit pink.

"I um, I was thinking of maybe starting another savings account" Derek said. "For both of us. A fund for baby things and decorating the nursery" he explained, ears still red. Stiles raised his eyebrows, his face open and soft.

"Yeah. That's- that's a good idea" he smiled softly. "Speaking of the nursery, you only have one extra bedroom, what will our sleeping arrangements be like?" Stiles asked.

"You could- um- you could just sleep with me. In my- my bed I mean. With me" Derek stumbled over his words, lowering his head in embarrassment. Stiles smiled, trying to tamp it down to lessen Derek's embarrassment.

"Okay" he said quietly.

"Okay" Derek laughed softly. It made stiles laugh, then all the embarrassment and tension was washed away and they started arguing over pizza orders.

* * *

  
Stiles slid his coffee cup onto the table and took his seat, smiling at his father.

"Your text was a little unnerving. What did you want to talk about?" John takes a sip from his coffee after he asks and stiles waits for him to finish swallowing before he says it.

"Derek and I are going to have a baby" he says it bluntly so he doesn't beat around the bush and despite having waited for the sheriff to swallow, he still chokes on his own saliva and starts up a coughing fit. Stiles waits it out wincing, taking a casual sip of his own coffee, waving to people to let them know that John was alright.

"What?" John spluttered, his eyes wide.

"Derek and I decided to have a baby together. We are not together romantically but we both want a baby. One of our own and not with a stranger" Stiles explains as plainly as possible. The sheriff is silent for a long moment, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. Stiles' eyebrows go up as his father stares at him, his eyes slightly narrowed in thought. Three full minutes pass of Stiles sitting uncomfortably as the sheriff stared at him. Stiles was a second away from exploding and screaming 'what?' when his father finally opened his mouth.

"Okay" Stiles' mouth fell open in shock as the sheriff shrugged and took a drink of his coffee.

"Okay? That's it? No lecture, no questions, no suggestions? Just okay?" Stiles asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, Just okay. Of course I'm going to be checking in on you a lot but I have a gut feeling about this" John shrugged.

"Really?" Stiles asked, still eyeing his father like he was about to shout 'jk lol', cuff him, and send him to a nut house.

"Really. Now how's your class going? I heard you were up for a bit of a raise?" Stiles was forced into a subject change, leaving him slightly confused and very shocked.

"He was just fine with it?" Derek asked, flipping through channels on the tv. Stiles plopped down next to him, their shoulders bumping and their knees knocking.

"Yup. His initial response was to choke on his own saliva then he just said 'okay' and asked about my raise. I've never felt more confused and disbelieving in my entire life" Stiles said, leaning his head against Derek's shoulder.

"Do you think he's actually okay with it?" Derek asked, lifting his arm up to wrap it around Stiles' shoulders, grabbing the blanket from the other end of the couch and draping it over the boy's lap.

"Hopefully. I would have fell completely apart if he took it like Scott had. Scott wasn't even meant to have found out yet but his nosy self couldn't help but look at our texts" Stiles scoffed, leaning into Derek more and propping his legs up on the coffee table.

"I don't think he would have lied about being okay with it" Derek said.

"I know. I'm just scared" stiles said quietly, pulling the blanket higher up his chest. Derek settled on a rerun of How I Met Your Mother, knowing Stiles' wouldn't get too distracted by it to not fall asleep.

"Don't worry about it for now" Derek said, rubbing his hand along Stiles' arm.

"M'kay" stiles whispered tiredly, his body falling lax against Derek's side.

**_\- May -_ **

"Kenzie" Stiles said, popping another grape into his mouth.

"Terrible little brat from the grocery store that spilled grape juice all over my slacks before my first job interview" Derek growled, making Stiles scrunch his eyebrows. "Johnny" he spun circles in Stiles' desk chair.

"Too close to John, my dad would never stop smirking" Stiles shook his head. "Nick"

"My first boyfriend, he broke up with me by sleeping with his second cousin" Derek said. "Liliana"

"Gross" Stiles cringed. "Second grade, she stole my favorite Batman pen then moved to Wisconsin, I cried for days"

"This is pointless" Derek stopped spinning, fixing his eyes on Stiles, who was popping his last grape into his mouth. "You're not even pregnant yet and we already can't decide on a single name" he said.

"We still have time, we're not even trying for another four months" Stiles shrugged, smiling softly at Derek. "We'll get it"

"Yeah, I know" before Derek could say anything the warning bell was ringing. Stiles groaned, getting up from the desk he was perched on.

"You gotta go, but I'll come by later and we'll watch a movie and keep ruining names" Stiles said.

"Okay. I'll get Chinese" Derek grabbed his phone, leaning down as stiles leaned up, sharing a quick kiss before Derek left out of the classroom door. Stiles leans against his desk, waiting for the students to start filtering in when it hits him. He can still feel the ghost of the kiss when he realizes how natural that came to them. How easy and normal it was to kiss Derek goodbye even though they're not together. Stiles' confusion had to be put on the back burner when his kids started taking their seats. He smiled and started the lesson, barely remembering all of his lesson with Derek on his mind.

When he got to Derek's loft that night, he opened the door cautiously and stepped inside slowly. Derek was sitting on the couch, his leg shaking and his foot tapping against the floor. Derek's head snapped up when the loft door clicked shut and Stiles waved awkwardly.

"It was weirdly normal right?" He said immediately. Stiles knew Derek was freaking out because it was usually him starting the conversations and Derek being silent.

"Yeah. I didn't even realize until you left what had happened. It just felt natural" stiles said, stepping further into the loft. Derek stood up from the couch and took a step towards stiles.

"I don't know what this means" Derek said honestly. Stiles took the last step forward, hesitantly bringing his hands up to rest against Derek's chest.

"I think it means I owe Jackson twenty bucks" stiles said, running his tongue over his lips. Derek's eyes flicked down to them, his breath fanning gently across Stiles' face.

"I don't know what that means but okay" Derek leaned down without letting Stiles explain, their lips pressing together tentatively. When the first kiss ended, the second kiss started with more pressure and assurance. Derek placed his hands on Stiles' hips and pulled him closer, their lips moving in sync. Stiles sighed contentedly into the kiss, snaking his arms around Derek's shoulders.

"This just made things a lot more complicated" Derek whispered against Stiles' lips.

"No" stiles said, resting his forehead against Derek's. "I think this just made things a lot better" a smile broke out on both of their faces.

"Come on, I got you egg rolls" Derek pulled Stiles towards the coffee table where he had their food spread out. Stiles gasped dramatically, falling to the floor between the sofa and the coffee table.

"You're the best!" he marveled as he grabbed the container of egg rolls and pulled one out. Derek smiled, sitting beside the other man and grabbing the remote to put on a movie.

_**\- September -** _

The months proceeding this moment. The months of picnics, fancy restaurants, hand holding, movie dates, etc, did not prepare them for this moment. No amount of pining or dreaming or fantasizing could have prepared them for this.

Derek stared as Stiles peeled off his shirt, exposing inch by inch of pale, mole dotted skin. Stiles straddled Derek's lap, holding himself steady with his hands on Derek's shoulders. Their breath mingled as their lips ghosted against each other's, Derek's hands on Stiles' hips, each of them shaking and panting in anticipation. This was no longer a means to an end, it wasn't a one time thing or a set goal; this was a passion fueled moment with love and lust driving it.

Stiles' skin was set on fire with each touch that Derek made, tan fingers leaving blazing trails of heat up his spine and into his hair. Their tongues met in the midst of a wet, hot kiss, dancing together in a heated slide. Stiles whined into Derek's mouth, his hands struggling for purchase on Derek's heated skin.

"Off, off" stiles breathed out, pushing against Derek's pants with impatient hands. Derek stood up from the bed, holding Stiles up and turning around then dropping the man on the bed. Stiles gasped at the change but adapted quickly, scrambling up to rest against the pillows. Derek unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down like they were burning, kicking them to the side and throwing his socks on top of them. Derek kneeled on the bed and pressed his lips against Stiles' hip, unclasping the mans jeans as he sucked a bruise into his sharp hipbone. Derek made a trail of wet kisses across Stiles' stomach as he slid his pants down, letting his fingers graze teasingly against his heated skin. Stiles writhed, panting and shifting up into Derek's touch. His pants fell on top of Derek's and Derek was on top of him within the second, their lips clashing together again.

"Derek" stiles moaned, Derek's lips latching onto Stiles' neck and biting a bruise into it. Derek hooked his fingers into Stiles' boxers and slipped them down agonizingly slow as he kept leaving biting kisses across his neck. "Derek please" Stiles whined, pressing up against nothing desperately.

"Shh, hold on baby" Derek leaned up as he pulled Stiles' boxers completely off, running his hands up his thighs.

"I need you"

"I'm here"

**_\- November -_ **

"Derek!" Stiles screamed as ran out of their bedroom, running down the stairs.

"Ow! Derek groaned, smacking his head on the top of sink where he was trying to fix a leaky pipe. He scrambled out from beneath it and looked around with wide eyes. "What? What's wrong?!" He asked, searching Stiles for injury. Stiles stood in front of Derek and lifted his shirt up with an excited smile.

"Look, I'm fat!" Stiles shouted, rubbing his hand over his two month baby bump. Derek's shoulders deflated and he sighed fondly, placing his hand over Stiles'.

"You're so beautifully fat" Derek smiled, running his thumb along the back of Stiles' hand.

"That's our baby" Stiles whispers, smiling down at Derek.

"That is our baby" Derek repeats, standing so he can press a kiss to Stiles' lips. They have to pull away because Stiles is smiling too hard.

"We're having a baby" Stiles practically squeals with excitement.

"Our kid is going to be so cute" Derek smiles, rubbing over the small, but there, bump.

"I know right?" Stiles laughs, moving his hand so Derek's hand was resting completely on the bump.

_**\- December - Thirteen weeks by Dec 24th** _

Stiles pulled the last present from the car and shut the trunk. Derek followed him up his fathers porch, carrying, the majority of the presents. Stiles walks in without knocking, the house already filled with laughter and chatter, the Christmas tree sitting over a mountain of presents. Melissa, John, Lydia and Chris were in the kitchen finishing up dinner. Scott, Alison, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd were sitting around the living room watching old Christmas movies and talking.

"Hey everyone" stiles greets, smiling as he walks into the living room. They set their presents down at the tree before exchanging hugs with everyone. John greets his son with a kiss to the cheek and he hugs Derek. Stiles kisses Melissa's cheek and hugs her tightly.

Stiles helps Melissa finish dinner as she eyes him knowingly. Her and John had been in the room when Stiles got his first ultrasound, his tiny bean of a baby making all four of them cry. Derek grabs a beer and sits with Stiles' father at the table, talking about the cases they're working on together.

They pushed a fold out table against the kitchen table so everyone can sit comfortably. Melissa places all of the food in the middle so they can pass it all around.

"Um, everyone?" Stiles calls out once everyone is nearly done eating. The room goes quiet fairly quickly, all eyes landing on him. "So I have an announcement to make" he smiles as he stands.

"Melissa and my dad already know, but" he pauses, not being able to contain his smile. He rests his hand on Derek's shoulder, the other landing on his stomach. "I'm pregnant" the table goes quietly for one second before everyone is jumping out of their seats to hug him and congratulate them.

"How far along are you?" Alison asks, gently rubbing her hand over his belly.

"Thirteen weeks. I wanted to wait to tell anyone until the first trimester was over" he explains.

"Good job Derek" Erica says, winking at the man as she hugs stiles. Derek rolls his eyes but he winks back at her.

"Do you know the gender yet?" Isaac asks.

"No. We wanted to wait until we told all of you then do a small gender reveal. Get a cake, just something small" Stiles smiled, proudly resting his hand against the bump he had been hiding under a sweater.

"I'm so happy for you guys" Alison cheers, wrapping her arms around them both.

"Thank you" stiles answered all of the questions about the baby and if they're having a shower, then pulls Scott outside onto the back porch. They sat on the porch swing, awkwardly swaying their legs.

"Look, I just want to make sure that I have my best friend by my side when I have my first child" stiles said.

"Of course you have me Stiles" Scott scrunched his eyebrows. "I'm really sorry about what I said, that was wrong and I shouldn't have said it"

"I forgive you Scotty" stiles wrapped his arms around Scott's torso in a hug, patting his best friends back.

"I'm really excited for you, by the way. Your kid is going to have a very interesting mix of genes." Scott and Stiles laughed as they pulled away from their hug.

"I know right!" Stiles smiled wide.

_**\- March -** _

"Okay, are you ready?" Stiles' father asked him, squeezing his should comfortingly. Stiles looked around the room, at all of his friends, his pseudo family, then to his left at his father. He smiled softly at his dad, nodding once before turning to his right. Derek stood there with one hand resting on the counter and the other hand hooked securely on one of Stiles' belt loops, his palm against the bottom of his hip.

"You ready?" Stiles asked Derek in a soft whisper. Derek smiled at him genuine and warm, pulling him in closer.

"Beyond ready," he nodded. Stiles smiled, looking down at the cake on the counter and picking up the knife beside it. He sliced carefully into the plain crumb coating, holding his breath as he pulled the knife out and cut diagonally from that corner. He slid the knife under the slice and pulled out a decent sized amount of cake. His breath fell out of him on a gasp and he could feel Derek's grip on his tighten as little pink sprinkles and M&Ms fell out of the center of the cake. Stiles turned the cake so everyone else could see, a smile practically breaking his face.

"We're having a girl!" He exclaimed. He turned to Derek and threw his arms around the man, Derek's arms wrapping around his waist and squeezing as much as possible with Stiles' six month bump between them. Everyone was cheering and celebrating around them, patting them on the back and congratulating them, but all Stiles could do was bury his face in Derek's neck and smile into it.

That night, as they laid in their bed in the loft, with Derek's hand resting on Stiles' belly, derek whispered softly, "What about Athena?" Stiles propped his chin on Derek's chest and gave him a thoughtful look.

"I like it. I like it a lot," he said. "What made you think of that?" He asked. Derek put his left hand behind his head and ran the fingers of his right hand along Stiles' back, looking up at the ceiling.

"When I saw that pink it made me think of my mom," he started, not looking Stiles in the eyes. "Before the accident, a few months earlier my mom found out she was pregnant." Stiles lifted himself into a sitting position, his hands both coming to rest on Derek's chest. Derek's eyes stayed glue to the ceiling, the corners welling up with tears. "She was so excited since Cora was the baby and she was already 18. She was going to name her Athena," he finished with a shuddered breath. Stiles placed his hand on Derek's cheek and forced him gently to look at him. A tear slipped from his eye and stiles wiped it away with his thumb.

"I think Athena is a perfect name for our baby girl," he whispered. Another tear fell and stiles wiped that one away before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Derek's lips.

"I love you" Derek said, cupping Stiles' cheek. Stiles smiled softly, pressing another kiss to Derek's lips.

"I love you too"

_**\- June -** _

"We decorated the nursery grey, pink, gold," Stiles smiled at Mrs Henderson, his hand laying proudly on his large bump.

"And you and mr Hale? I sure didn't see that coming! What an adorable couple you two make though! You're baby is going to be so blessed," she cooed.

"I'm just hoping she'll have Derek's amazing eyes," Stiles smiled.

"Oh it's a girl?!" Mrs Henderson exclaimed.

"Oh yes, we're so-" Stiles stopped in his tracks as he felt a sharp pain course through his stomach. "Um, I'm sorry mrs Henderson, but I think I'm in labor," Stiles said, breathing through his nose and holding his stomach.

"Oh goodness, do I need to call an ambulance?" The woman asked concerned.

"No, no, I've been having little pains all day I was just waiting for them to get worse and now they have. I'll see you later Mrs H," stiles waved at the woman as he walked out of he isle. He abandoned his cart and walked out of the store, heading for his car. He pulled his phone out once he had started driving and dialed Derek's number.

"Hey," Derek answered with a smile in his tone.

"Hey honey, I'm on my way to the hospital because you're daughter doesn't want to wait for her due date. You want to meet me there so we can have a baby?" Stiles asked nonchalantly.

"Stiles, please don't sound so calm while you're in labor! My heart just started racing a thousand miles an hour," Derek said, panicking. Stiles laughed, gritting his teeth as another pulse of pain ran through him, his foot steady on the gas.

"I have to be calm because I know you're freaking out already. I have my bag in the car and I'll be at the hospital in less than five minutes."

"Stiles."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, let's go meet our daughter."

* * *

"She looked like a total alien when they pulled her out," Stiles smiled, sleepy from the pain medication. Derek chuckled as he ran his fingers through Stiles' hair, holding a cup of ice chips and staring down at their newborn baby girl that Melissa was holding.

"Mieczyslaw Stilinski!" Melissa chided with a fond smile. Stiles laughed softly, reaching his spoon into the cup of ice chips and pouring them into his mouth.

"She's so beautiful," Allison cooed from over Melissa's shoulder.

"No!" Scott said, pointing at his girlfriend when she looked up at him, making her pout.

"Hmm, that's fine isn't it Athena? Yes, auntie Allison will just have to spoil you rotten," she said in a high pitched voice.

"Hey guys, I hate to be a party pooper but these meds have me exhausted," stiles said, his eyes already fluttering and his head lolling on Derek's shoulder.

"Of course Sti," John gently patted his sons shoulder, "we'll come back tomorrow okay? Get some rest."

"Sleep well honey, I'll bring you goodies from Paulas bakery in the morning," Melissa said as she gingerly transferred Athena into Derek's arms.

"You're the best Mel," Stiles smiled.

"Rest well buddy, congratulations," Scott said.

"Bye guys," Allison waved, "bye Athena," she whispered in a cooing voice. Everyone left the room quietly, Athena snoozing in the comfort of Derek's arms. Derek settled Athena into the little plastic hospital crib, making sure she was nice and snug before settling down beside Stiles. Stiles instantly relaxed when Derek wrapped his arms around him, careful of the stitches in his belly.

"We have a daughter," stiles whispered, looking up at Derek with tears in his eyes.

"We do, and she is beautiful," Derek smiled, gently running his thumb under Stiles' eye, catching a tear as it slid down.

"She's so beautiful," stiles agreed as more tears fell. "I wish she could have met our moms. And her aunt Laura, and your dad, and your uncle peter, and your cousins. And my babcia, she'll never get to bake Chruściki with my babcia," Stiles sobbed softly, burying his face in Derek's shirt.

"Okay baby, I think the pain meds are making you a little overly tired," Derek soothingly scratched at Stiles scalp. "Listen to me, every one of the people you just named are with her. Athena is going to be watched over by so many people that love her and she is going to be cherished by so many other people that we still have, okay? She is going to hear all about her amazing grandma Talia and how she was the kindest woman I knew but she could still kick someone's ass," stiles laughed softly, resting his cheek against Derek's chest as his sobbed tapered off. "She's going to head about her crazy aunt Laura who had the biggest heart and the craziest sweet tooth I've ever know. And she's going to bake whatever a Chruściki is with her dad, who is going to love her the most. Stiles, our little girl is going to be so incredibly loved, i don't think you'll ever have to worry about that, okay?"

"Okay," Stiles whispered, his eyes fluttering shut. "They're pastries," he added.

"Hmm?"

"Chruściki," stiles looked up tiredly. "They're a pastry. Until I was thirteen we always went to my babcias house around Christmas time and I would help her make them. She gave her recipe to me when she died. I made probably fifteen batches before I decided that they would never taste the same way she used to make them. I can't wait to make them with Athena because I know that even if they don't taste exactly the same to me, they'll taste perfectly hers."

"They will," Derek said confidently, holding Stiles tightly. "And she's going to cherish helping you like you helped your babcia. Just think about that okay? Close your eyes and think about that."

_**— Thirteen years later, December 23rd —** _

"Hmm," Stiles tilted the Chruściki in his fingers, examining every inch of it just to see Athena squirm a little bit more. He took a bite from the corner, biting his tongue at the little gasp she made. The dough was very flaky, almost perfect. He took a bigger bite and chewed for a long moment before having mercy on her.

"Thena they're perfect," he smiled. Her shoulders sagged and she fell into his arms with a relieved sigh.

"Are you sure? I feel like they don't taste the same as when you make them," she said, looking at him nervously. He vividly flashes back to the day that she was born and the conversation he had with Derek about baking these after his babcia died. He smiled up at his daughter, gently brushing a strand of frizzy how away from her sweaty forehead.

"Of course they don't baby. You put your love and your energy into these. They taste like they were made by you, not me, and they taste perfect because of that reason," he said. She smiled so bright that he could practically feel his heart melting.

"I smell Chruściki!" Someone screamed as footsteps ran towards the kitchen. Stiles chuckled as Joey came sprinting into the kitchen, Stiles' hyperactivity extremely evident in their second child.

"Only one!" Another voice entered the kitchen, a fond smile in his tone. "So?" He walked up behind stiles and settled his hand on his husbands shoulders, "what's the verdict?"

"They're incredible," Stiles said, handing his to Derek and watching his eyes flutter shut as he bit it.

"Ugh, oh my god Athena, baking runs in your veins," Derek praised, easily scarfing down the rest of the pastry. Athena laughed, then gasped as she watched her seven year d little brother grab a full tray of them from the counter and dash away. She went running after him, screeching his name. Derek and stiles laughed, watching them run out of sight.

"So," Derek slid the chair in front of Stiles forward and sat down, taking his husbands hands in his. "What's the verdict?" He asked again.

"They're not the same but they're perfectly Athena," he smiled.

"Just as your wanted," Derek smiled softly, bringing Stiles' hand up and kissing his knuckles.

"It is just what I wanted," stiles says, staring into his husbands eyes and hearing his children's screeching laughter upstairs.

_**And they lived happily ever after;** _


End file.
